Barbaric Archipelago (Books)
The Barbaric Archipelago is the setting for all the How to Train Your Dragon books and Franchise. A map is often included at the beginning of each book, but it sometimes focuses on certain parts of the Archipelago, depending on the topic of the book. Some of the books also focus on islands not found in the Barbaric Archipelago. Such as the Lava Lout island in How to Twist a Dragon's Tail. Locations As the viking culture took place far-north of Europe, it is easy to assume that the Barbaric Archipelago takes place in Scandinavian Scotland. Islands The main island settings in the books are the Isle of Berk, Meathead Islands, and Hysteria. Other islands include the Bog-Burglar Islands, the Peacable Country, the Mazy Multitudes, Visithug Territories, Berserk, Villainy, The Outcast Lands, Lava Lout Island and the Ugli-thug slavelands. In the film, the only two islands visited are Berk, and the Dragon Nest. Later on Astrid and Hiccup find a island with the sleeping Soul Render. Seas Some of the mentioned seas are The Sullen Sea, the Sea-Known-as-Woden's-Bathtub, and the Wrath of Thor. The Wrath of Thor is a thin straight of rapid water running between Villainy and Hysteria. Other Locations Assumingly to the north of the Archipelago lie the Icy Wastes, meaning the Roman Empire lies to the south, and the Open Ocean lies to the west. And after the crossing toward the open ocean you reach America. List of Islands 'Books' 'Franchise' (first mentioned) *New Birth IslandGift of the Night Fury *Dragon Graveyard IslandLegend of the Boneknapper Dragon *The Rookery *Outcast Island (first appearance) *Breakneck Bog *Changewing Island (First Appearance) *Ship Graveyard *Dragon's Edge *Dark Deep *Odin's Shield *"Isle of Night"- not real name * Itchy ArmpitHow to Train Your Dragon 2 *Fireworm Island *Sorrow Island* *Crescent Island* *Tall Tree Island* *Sunstone Island* *Boarhead Island* *Thor Rock Island* *Healer's Island *Eel Island *Isle of Quiet Life *Great West Ocean *Bloodsplit Bay *Marsh of the Mad *Caliban Caves *Etenitree *Lava-Lout Island *Bedrock Bluffs *Inner Ocean *Dark Habour *Bashem *Meathead Islands *Uglythug Lands *Isles of Doom *Wrecker's Reef *Sundering Wastes *Unlandable Cove *Shivering Shores *Valka's Mountain *Raven Point *Dragon's Nest *Skullien Isle *Badmist Mountain *Horrendous Point *Wild Dragon Cliff *Cliff of Eternity *Black Heart Bay *The Long Beach *The Little Isles *Drenchwood Forest *The Woods that Howled *Burned Toe Beach *Icy Wastes *Icicle Vallen *Sullen Sea *Perilous Paradise *Perilous Plateau *Overcast Island *Windswept Ruin *Everfrost Forest *Puffin Point *Sparkfire Mountain *Garthering Gulf *Evening Bay *Eerie Isle *Misty Backwoods *Frosttip Peaks *Fenrir Fen *Thor's Bluff *Eggsplorer's Edge *Chocolate Falls *Ostara Isle *Baldr's Table *Loki's Howl *Frigg's Hearth *Heimdallr's Hill *Towering Timberland *Quaking Cavern *Fort Sinister *Blighted Bog *Madman's Gully *Cliff of Forever *Maddening Marsh *Pointy Point *Glandiose Glacier *Pillaging Pillar *Far Far Away *Mother's Shield *Lullaby Briar *Tender Tides *Queen Cove *Rejuvenisle *Cavern Island *Bog of the Loud Whisper *Swarmlands *Ship Graveyard *Resolution Reef *Cove of Dawn *Shadow Waters *Freya's Sanctuary *Broke Bone Beach *Grandiose Glancier *Windwood Shores *Heimdallr's Hill *Mount Valliany *Knuckebone Knoll *Bird Nesting Island *The Berkery *Dragon Vine Island *Scauldron Island *Island of Friga *Legendary Wing Island *Sunken City *Thunderclaw Island *Eret's Fort *Tyr Island *Speed Stinger Island[http://www.dreamworkstv.com/race-to-the-edge/map/#/map Dragons: Race to the Edge Map] *Screaming Death Island *Whispering Death Island *Dragon's Edge *Glacier Island *Dragon Hunter Island *Algae Island *Melody Island *Iron Isle *Sleipnir Island *Wreck Reef *Pointy Point *Northlands *Ice Needles *Jotun Hot Springs *Balder Bay *Thunderhead Bay *sunken by the Screaming Death}} Maps Books Berk and meathead islands.jpg|A map of Berk and the Meathead Islands The eastern archipelago.jpg|A map of the Eastern Archipelago, featuring Berserk and the Uglithug lands Archipelago during the coldest winter.jpg|A map of Berk and Hysteria in the coldest winter ever. This was during How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Grimbeard the ghastly's treasure map.jpg|Grimbeard the Ghastly's treasure map, from How to be a Pirate How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-Map.jpg Franchise Map.JPG Hiccups map.jpg|Hiccup's Map in How to Train Your Dragon 2 dragons-race-edge-map.jpg|Hiccup's Map in Race to The Edge Map of rtte.jpg location_berk.jpg|The Meridian of Misery in the Barbaric Archipelago Melody Island Map.png|Melody Island on the map Glacier Island Map.png|Glacier Island on the map. Hiccup's Map Part 1.png|Hiccup's Map Part 1 Hiccup's Map Part 2.png|Hiccup's Map Part 2 Hiccup's Map Part 3.png|Hiccup's Map Part 3 Hiccup's Map Part 4.png|Hiccup's Map Part 4 Hiccup's Map (Dragon View) Part 1.png|Hiccup's Map in Dragon View Part 1 Hiccup's Map (Dragon View) Part 2.png|Hiccup's Map in Dragon View Part 2 Hiccup's Map (Dragon View) Part 3.png|Hiccup's Map in Dragon View Part 3 Hiccup's Map (Dragon View) Part 4.png|Hiccup's Map in Dragon View Part 4 References Category:Locations